The Shiny Ninetales
by Delta Emerald
Summary: The story of a shiny Ninetales trying to survive through life with a drunk father while in high school along with his new friends a Sceptile, Glaceon, Lycanroc, Lurantis, and Meganium.
1. Chapter 1: The New Mon

**This is why I stopped short on Delta Emerald. This story is part of the Pokémon High School genre. Can't think of anything else to say, so let's get into this new story.**

 **Delta Emerald doesn't own Pokémon or any franchises mentioned in this story.**

"Scotty! Get out of bed! School starts soon!" came the voice of a rather annoyed male Sceptile. "Aw, come on Dad! Five more minutes?" the voice of a much younger male Sceptile returned. "No! Today is the test for the Battling Team!" said the older Sceptile "You are not missing this! Let's go!"

Realizing there is no escape, Scotty rolls out of bed and gets ready for school. "Phone? Check. Bag? Got it. Anything else?" Scotty said to himself.

"Yeah. You left your intelligence on the table." Said the voice of a younger female Kirlia.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, pixie dust." said Scotty as his remark of his sister's banter.

"Don't call me pixie dust!" Scotty's sister yelled as she ran out of the room.

Scotty walks down the stairs and eats. After a quick breakfast of cheese toast, he walks out the door to head for school. His parents drive Luan, his little sister, to school. As he was entering the building, he saw a car he had never seen in his neighborhood.

"Must be a new student."

"You mean that strange car over there? I thought it was some creep." Came the delicate voice of Scotty's girlfriend, Gracie. Gracie was a sweet Meganium with the cheeriest of smiles.

"Dude, you talk to yourself to much." Said the rocky voice of Scotty's closest friend, Benjamin, or Benny for short. Benny was a Lycanroc who knew how to stand up for himself. He's also the second strongest battler in the school, right under Scotty.

"You need to take your own advice." Said a colder yet softer voice. This voice belonged to Benny's fraternal twin sister, Akari. Akari was a Glaceon that was a little talkative and optimistic.

"Hey, did you see the battle last night?" Scotty asked Benny.

"You know I did. Barry Bursyamo delivered such a powerful uppercut, I felt it!" Benny said, throwing his paw into the air.

"Yeah, you need to calm down before you uppercut yourself." Gracie said giggling.

They then headed inside talking and laughing.

In the strange car mentioned before, an older Salamence is sitting in the driver's seat while a younger Ninetales sits beside him. This Ninetales looks different, though. Instead of the usual gold fur, it's silver and the normal red tufts at the end of each tail are blue.

"Noxim." Said the Salamence in a rough and harsh voice.

"Yes dad?" said the Ninetales now known as Noxim.

"The battle tryouts are today, so you better get in. I know the move was tough- "

"You wouldn't know how hard the move is!" The Ninetales burst out before the Salamence could finish his sentence. "You spend all your money on alcohol! If it wasn't for me, we'd be homeless!"

Before the Salamence could retort, Noxim jumped out of the car and took off towards the building.

In their form room, Scotty, Gracie, Benny, and Akari were awaiting roll call. They were getting into a debate about whether Barry Bursyamo was better than his father, Brendan Bursyamo, when Mrs. Poidaughter, the Nidoqueen English teacher, started to speak.

"Everyone, we are having a new student join us today. His name is Noxim Ferno. He's had a rough few years, so please be kind to him." Mrs. Poidaughter said, happy to see a new face. "He should be here in a few minutes."

Then a suicidal tenor like voice filled the class. "Is this Mrs. Poidaughter's class?" said a strangely colored Ninetales in the doorframe. The Ninetales was wrapped in a hoodie that covered most of his face.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Poidaughter answered. "Are you Noxim Ferno?"

"Yes." Noxim answered.

"Okay then. Take a seat wherever you'd like." Mrs. Poidaughter said.

Noxim shuffled to a seat in the back, sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

It felt like forever, but the bell finally rang for first period. As popular demand, gym class took up half of the day. But today, every student had gym all day. In the event of the battle team members being chosen, students went through a simulation. The simulation would test their reaction time, physical and special strength, and endurance. It would also give the students their level, which is very different from age. This was West Latias High's second year with the simulation.

"Alright students, you know what today is!" said the voice of a female Floatzel that the students know as Coach Yolda. "You will go through the same simulation you went through last year. You should all be a little stronger this year. Let's go ahead and get it started. Jerry Darma, you're up first." said Coach Yolda. Saying this, a male Darmanitan walks to the simulation.

Noxim, sitting behind everyone else, starts to look at all the Pokémon in the room. As he's scanning, he spots a pair of giant cerulean orbs staring at him. They lock into a gaze for a second before the Glaceon owning the cerulean orbs shot her head around.

After a little while, Benny was called up to the simulation. He completed it and made the best score so far, ranking in at 167 points, the max being 200. Akari was called next, who made a 125. Then Gracie with 109. A female Lurantis named Kori, who seemed to be close friends with Akari, went and made a 153. Then the star of the school, Scotty, was called up.

"You ready, Scotty? Think you can get a perfect score this year?" said Coach Yolda in a joking way.

"Aw come one, I only made a 164 last year." Scotty said in the same joking manner.

"Let's see what you got this year, then." Coach Yolda said a bit to excitedly.

Scotty got into the machine and it instantly scanned him and sent an exo suit type thing to cover his body. A virtual reality headset came over his face and the simulation began. Holographic forms of different Pokémon began to appear around Scotty. He did his work and got out of the simulation.

"Scotty, your score was a 173 this year." Coach Yolda said. "I can't wait to see how you do in tournaments this years."

"Thanks Coach Yolda." Scotty said walking back to the bleachers.

"That pretty much ends this. You can all have free time for the rest of the day." Coach Yolda said with a look of exasperation on her face. Based on their points, she'd have to evaluate at what level they all were at.

Before anybody could move, Akari's voice rang out. "Coach Yolda, you forgot the new guy."

"Ah, I thought I forgot someone." said the Floatzel. "Thanks, Akari. Noxim Ferno, would you please step into the simulation."

A little annoyed, but understanding, Noxim got up and stepped into the simulation. It scanned him and brought the mechanics around him. Feeling the metal that could have killed him years before, Noxim is immediately on alert. The headset straps around him and the simulation begins. The first holograph comes from behind at which he immediately jumps at and rips its head off. More begin to spawn and Noxim uses his tails to destroy. Seeing that he can't take as many as there are at the moment, Noxim's nine tails solidify into steel as he jumps and spins, making his tails act as blades. He takes all that are their out, but more spawn. He gets hit a few times, but brushes it off. A lot more spawn than before and Noxim unleashes the flames from his mouth. Black fire burns the holographs that are left and the simulation ends.

"That was," Coach Yolda stumbles on her words, "amazing! Your score is…"

 **I'm gonna cut it there. You didn't think I'd give you all the details in the first chapter, did you? I got the idea of this story from a writer named Awesome Sawss for his stories, That Glaceon and That Sylveon. It's also were I got the characters Barry, Brendan, and Mrs. Poidaughter. Go give him some love. I hope you guys will enjoy this story, because Delta Emerald doesn't have many views or follows. I'm gonna see about actually posting occasionally this time to. I say that a lot, don't I? If you want to know what Noxim's voice sounds like, listen ti Avalanche by Bring Me The Horizon. See you guys later! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Noxim

**Hey, before you read this, go back and read the first chapter. It has been updated and some key features of Noxim are explained. On to the story.** **Delta Emerald makes no claim of ownership of the Pokémom company or any other companies possibly mentioned in this story.**

"Your score is 193! The highest on record!" Coach Yolda said in disbelief. " I-I guess go ahead and have free time."

Noxim went to the quietest place he could. "Huhh, I want to rest now." Noxim said to himself as he felt the scars on his back begin to ache. He sat down on the bleachers farthest from the other Pokémon, and laid his head down on his paws.

Akari, Gracie, and Kori meet up near where Noxim was laying down. They started talking as they began looking for Scotty and Benny. "Kori you did great today!" Akari said, "Those exercises have been doing great for you."

"They really have," Kori says, "But I'm still trying to get better than Benny."

"Hey Akari, I say you staring at the new guy," Gracie teased, "You got a crush or something?"

"No! I was looking at his fur." Akari says, "I've never seen a silver and blue Ninetales."

"Despite him being here for only a couple of hours, people have already started to come up with his story." Kori says with a sarcastic tone. "They're saying stuff like he was extremely sick for most of his life, or he was possessed, and shit like that."

"I wonder what's up with him anyway." Gracie said, "He looked physically hurt after the simulation."

The girls finally found Scotty and Benny. Apparently both were in the bathroom. Battling will do that to your bladder.

"Hey do you know where the new guy went? I was wanting to talk to him." Scotty said.

"He's over there." Kori said pointing to the bleachers.

Scotty started walking towards Noxim with the others close behind. Noxim lifted his head as they got closer.

"What do you want?" Noxim said.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves." Scotty said. "My name's Scotty."

"I'm Benny, this is my sister Akari." Benny said motioning to Akari.

"I'm Gracie." said the Meganium with a cheerful smile. Noxim thought that she seemed out of place amoung the others.

"Hi, I'm Kori." The Lurantis said in what seemed like a darker tone, which Noxim liked.

"I'm Noxim. Nice to meet you, I guess." Noxim said with little emotion.

"You seem tense." Akari said, "Are you okay?" She asked, a little bit of worry on her face.

"I'm fine, but let's just that the sun won't shine where it never did." Noxim said, hoping to confuse them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scotty asked, giving Noxim his desired effect.

"You'll find out in due time, if you get to know me." Noxim said.

"Hey you did good out there," Akari said, "How did you get so strong?"

"Practice, experience, and mental abusion." Noxim said, starting to get annoyed and seemingly depressed.

"Mental abusion!?" Gracie said worryingly, "What happened!?"

"I don't want to get into it right now. Can you please leave me alone?" Noxim asked, trying to be polite.

" Okay. Let's go guys." Scotty said. "Hey Benny, wanna go to my house after school?"

"Sure thing. Akari will be there to, though." Benny said.

"That's fine. Luan has been wanting to talk with her again anyway." Scotty said understandingly.

(After school: Scotty's house)

"Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Storm." Benny said to Scotty's parents when they walked in the door.

"Hello Benny, and Akari. I just finished making some sandwiches, want one?" Scotty's mom, a Gardevoir, said.

"No thank you. The school food did a number on me today." Akari said laughing.

"Oh I understand exactly how you feel." said Mrs. Storm.

"Hey Scotty, Dusk twins." Scotty's father said, "How was the simulation today?"

"It was great. I made a 173 on it." Scotty said to his father.

"Are you still the top. You've been for the past three years." Scotty's father asked.

"Actually, no. No I'm not." Scotty said with a little bit of embarrassment in his voice. "There's this new kid named Noxim Ferno, he's a Kantonian Ninetales. He broke the record with a high 193."

"A 193! You're joking." His father said. "Wait. Ferno? That name sounds familiar. Lizzie, does the name Ferno ring any bells to you?"

"Yeah, Salazzar Ferno. The Salamence from high school." said Lizzie, Scotty's mom, "He dated that Alolan Ninetales named June Avalanche."

"Salazzar and June must have had a kid then. There's a Noxim Ferno at Scotty's school." Scotty's dad said.

"We're gonna go now." Scotty told his dad.

"We're going outside to train, right?" Benny asked.

"Yep." Scotty said leading him outside.

(After school: Noxim's house)

Noxim was laying on his bed staring at a picture of his mother, massaging a fresh wound. 'Mom, I wish you and baby Necra were still here. Dad seems to go deeper in with drinking every day.' Noxim thought to himself, moving his paw from his back to the amulet his mother gave him when he was 8. That was roughly eight years ago. 'I miss you so much. I wish you had told me what this does.' Noxim stopped thinking to himself and started talking out loud. "I caught this girl staring at me today. She was a Glaceon and a little cute to, but she was too cheery for me. There was a Lurantis who seemed to have type of personality, though. I liked her." Noxim's eyelids started to get heavy and slid down. He fell asleep in his chair.

 **What'd you guys think of chapter 2? I know it took forever to upload, and for that, I'm sorry. Just one of the perks of being a high schooler. Oh, and I'm gonna try and upload the new " _Delta Emerald_ " according to the time I'm writing this, later today or tomorrow. I'm writing this at like 2 in the morning. It seems to be the time where I write at my best. I'll see you guys later and honestly try and upload more often. Delta, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Meant to upload this last Friday. Here it is.** **Delta Emerald makes no claim of ownership to the Pokémon franchise or any others mentioned in this story.**

"Noxim. Noxim, wake up sweety." said Noxim's mother, June, " It's almost time for school, baby, wake up."

"MOM!" Noxim screamed out as he awoke from a painful dream. Tears began to roll down Noxim's face, as he yearned to see his mother. "Why'd it have to be you who died?"

Noxim got up and went downstairs to get food. "Damnit. Gonna have to run to the store after school." he said to no one in particular. Grabbing some toast and throwing on his jacket, Noxim began his walk to school.

"Bye, mom." said Kori as she left her house. To her surprise, she saw a peculiar Ninetales chowing down on some toast as he passed her yard. She ran up to him to walk with him. "Hey. Noxim, was it?"

"Yes, and hi back." Noxim said after almost chocking on his toast. "You're Kori, right?"

"I would say the one and only, but there's probably another Lurantis named Kori." She said, giggling.

"Yeah." Noxim said letting out a small chuckle. He couldn't explain it, but he felt unnaturally safe around this girl.

"Was that your car outside the school yesterday morning?" Kori said realizing it was the only explanation. "It looked kinda creepy."

"It was my dad's. He's had it for years." Noxim said, loosening up. "Bet it did look creepy."

"You know everyone at school is talking about you." Kori said, remembering the black flames expeled from her new friend. "I've never seen fire that color."

"I know everyone is talking. They think I can't hear them, but my ears are super good." Noxim said. "You know how they say if one of the five senses fail the others go crazy good?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Kori said.

"Well I don't have much feeling in my body, so my hearing is really great." Noxim said, ears twitching, "Oh, and the black fire, my mother used to say that I had a special mixture of genes that allowed such color."

"Is your mom a scientist or something?" Kori asked.

"She was." Noxim said, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Was? What happened?" Kori questioned.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Noxim said, tears welling up inside him.

At that moment, they walked onto the school grounds. Akari, Gracie, Benny, and Scotty were waiting for Kori.

"Hey, you finally made it." Benny said to Kori, "And you brought Noxim with you."

"Hey don't hate." Kori said to Benny while putting her arm around Noxim, to which he did not mind. "Just cause I can make friends with him quicker doesn't mean you get to be salty."

"Actually, it does." Akari said laughing.

"Shut it. No one asked for your opinion." Kori said. She took her arm from around Noxim. All six of them then walked into their form room. Noxim spent his time taking a short Delcatty nap, which he really needed.

Noxim awoke to the sound of the intercom activating. "Will every student who signed up to join the battle team report to the gym."

Noxim, Scotty, Benny, and Kori all got up to go. Thirty-two students were in the gym.

"Alright everyone, today well be having a tournament style battle to see who get to be one the battle team." Coach Yolda told the students.

The tournament began, and it went by really fast for the first few rounds.

"Time for the semi-finals, everyone." came the voice of the coach, "First matchup, Scotty versus Noxim."

Both grass types steped into the ring. "Begin!" Flames began to emit from the sides of Noxim's muzzle. A blast of fire was shot at Scotty. He jumped over the blast, but the sheer heat hurt him. The leaves on the sides Scotty's arms began to glow as he went in for a Dual Chop. As the blades were about to make contact, Noxim's tails were engulfed in metal, rendering the Dual Chop almost useless. At close range, Noxim's teeth were coatted in fire. He went in for the Fire Fang which took Scotty beyond his limits. He tapped out.

"Noxim is the winner. Next fight is Benny versus Jason." Coach Yolda said. "Jason, you weren't here yesterday. Where were you, and how is your name on the list?"

"My family was late getting back from vacation." said the Aggron known as Jason.

Benny and Jason stepped onto the ring. Not to long after, Benny was thrown off the ring.

"Jason wins." Coach Yolda said, "Now the finals, Noxim versus Jason."

The Ninetales and Aggron walked onto the ring. "Begin!"

Glowing rocks were thrown at Noxim, coming from Jason's Stone Edge. Noxim dodged them with ease and ran at Jason. Flaming teeth bared, Noxim bit into Jason's arm. Pain was noticeable on Jason's face but he threw Noxim off. Jason then hit Noxim with an Iron Tale in the back. Flashes ran threw Noxim's head as this metal felt familiar. Noxim flew to the edge of the ring, but hung on. He began to hyperventilate as that night came back to him. Noxims back began to tense as his fur stood up, his pupils dialated. What seemed to be molten lava started dripping from Noxim's mouth. Seeing the source of the painful memory, a stream of black fire was shot at Jason, almost instantly knocking him out. Despite this, Noxim continued with his Flanethrower, stopping shortly after.

"Noxim wins." Coach Yolda said, "Someone come help me get Jason to the nurse. As Coach Yolda and a few students took Jason to nurse's office, the other Pokémon began to look at Noxim. Fear, awe, and wonder was on all their faces.

Noxim bolted out of the building.

 **That's it for this chapter guys. If anyone has figured out or think they have figured out what's wrong with Noxim tell me. You'll find out eventually, but that's unclear when. Have a good day or night!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Hi. I'm attempting to upload a chapter of this and The Last Emerald every night this week. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and Saint Fire's Elmo, DM me. We'll exchange some words there. Please get this out to them if you can.**

 **Delta Emerald makes no claim of ownership to the Pokémon company or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**

 **Coach Yolda returned to the gym to find that the student she was looking for wasn't there.**

"Where'd Noxim go?" the coach asked her students.

"He ran out of the building." said the voice of a Gallade.

Coach Yolda walked outside to find her missing student. She walked around the school campus, but couldn't find him.

"Where haven't I checked?" Coach Yolda said to herself, "The roof!"

The Floatzel asended the stairs to the roof of the school. Noxim had his head laid down in his tail, tears running down his face.

"Noxim, are you okay?" Coach Yolda said to him, "You looked terrified when Jason hit you with the Iron Tail."

"Is he OK?" Noxim asked.

"They said the burning will go away after awhile." Coach Yolda told her student, "He'll be fine. What happened with you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Noxim said.

"You really should." Coach Yolda said to Noxim, "I have training in the psychology field. I could help you feel better."

"Okay." Noxim said "10 years ago, when I was 5..."

(Noxim's flashback)

"Merry early Christmas, Noxim!" came the voice of a young female Alolan Ninetales, named June.

"Huh, thanks Mommy!" said the joyous voice of a very young, golden, Kantonian Vulpix.

A small box was handed to Noxim by his mother. The sound of wrapping paper being torn to shreds could be heard throughout the old, rustic house.

"This is so cool!" Noxim said as he pulled out a pendant from the box.

"Now Noxim," June's tone became a little more serious. "This pendant has been passed down from generation to generation to the first born Vulpix. And since you're a little more mature for your age, I'm giving it to you now. Please take care of it."

Noxim put on a serious face for his mother. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to it, Mommy. I promise."

June fit the pendant around Noxim's neck.

"Son, you better take good care of that pendant. It means a lot to your mother and her family." Came the rough voice of Salazzar. The Salamence glared at his son with pure trust in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Noxim said, staring at his father.

"Well Mom," came June's soft voice. "We best be getting home, before it gets too dark."

"Can't we stay a bit longer, Mommy? Please?" Noxim spoke with plea in his voice.

"Baby, we gotta go before the roads get to cold and freeze. We'll be back here soon enough." June explained. "Bye Mom, Dad. See you later." June hugged her parents goodbye.

"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa." said Noxim. Salazar grabbed the other, smaller Alolan Vulpix, and headed out to the car.

When they were nearly half way home, a drunk Hitmonlee drove onto the wrong side of the road and smashed into the Fernos' car. Crushing metal could be heard for miles. The Fernos' car fell down a steep hill. Noxim had fallen out of a broken window due to his seatbelt snapping. His back left leg was snappened. He crawled to the car, crying in pain, which had hit a tree and stopped. When he got to the car, he could hear his father's breathing. Salazar had been knocked out in the crash and taken substantial cuts and bruises. He could not hear Vixie, his baby sister, and felt no breathing when he checked. Vixie died on impact. His mother was still breathing, but was bleeding badly. Noxim grabbed his father's phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"Please help! We were in a car crash! My mommy is bleeding really badly!" Noxim choked out.

By the time the ambulance got there, June had stopped breathing. They were all taken to the hospital where Noxim was put in a cast, Salazar was being treated for his cuts, and June and Vixie were pronounced dead. Noxim never spoke much after this, and Salazar drowned his sorrows in alcohol. After many schools and towns, they finally settled in the town of West Latias, 10 years after the accident.

(Real World)

"Oh my Arceus, I had no idea." Coach Yolda said.

"My uncle raised me for a bit after this. He was a Noivern." Noxim said "Other kids used to make fun of me, so I asked him to train me. The crash and the training took most of the feeling out of my body."

"I don't know what to say." Coach Yolda said to her student.

"My uncle died of cancer shortly after I evolved." Noxim told the coach, "I made my own little training course. It's short but tough."

"Noxim, I'm gonna send you back home." Coach Yolda told him.

The two walked to the principal's office. Coach Yolda got a slip that let Noxim go home early.

 **Sorry that this one might be short, I'm tired and have to write the next chapter of The Last Emerald. See ya later.**


End file.
